


A Baby For A Week

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student president Tristan and rubber room Miles are stuck raising a robot baby together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby For A Week

**Author's Note:**

> I guess some spoilers for the new season, so watch out for that.   
> idk how good this is.

This wasn’t how Tristan planned on spending his week. He had hoped to be paired with Jake - the guy who he’d been talking to - but was instead stuck with Miles Hollingsworth. Not that he wasn’t attractive or anything, just not who Tristan wanted. He had a bad boy reputation and Tristan didn’t like him one bit, swear. Especially after ruining the Snowball with his swatting prank. Now, he had to take care of a robot baby with this boy for an entire week. He had just hoped that Miles would step up and help him. It was worth twenty percent of their grade.

Tristan held on tight to their little baby. He couldn’t help but smile down at the little guy. It felt so… Good? Was that the word he was looking for? Tristan knew it wasn’t a real baby, but this was something he dreamed about for his future and he was getting a tiny glimpse at it now. 

He sat with the baby and looked over at Miles who was playing on his phone. He hadn’t even offered to help once and it was only the start. Tristan wasn’t going to do all the work and let Miles put his name on the project that  _ he _ did. He cleared his throat, trying to get his attention. When that didn’t work he pulled the phone from Miles’ hand and put it on the desk in front of them. 

“What the hell, man?” That got Miles’ attention. He sat up in his chair and faced Tristan. He wasn’t surprised by this behavior from the student body president. He was uptight in every way you could think of. Miles despised him deeply since he won the presidency over him. Apparently it  _ wasn’t _ okay to throw a party for votes and uptight Tristan had to run to Mr. Simpson about it. He might not have liked him, but Miles wasn’t ashamed to admit that he would hook up with him in a heartbeat. He always wondered how good in bed the school president was...

Tristan crossed his legs and adjusted in his seat. “I want to make sure that you’re going to take this just as seriously as I am.” He wasn’t playing any games with this. If he got an F, then that would screw up his entire plan for school. 

“Okay, one: It’s just a robot. Two: take a chill pill. Relax a little. And three: it’s a grade. Of course I’m going to take it seriously.” It always shocked people when Miles showed interest in his schooling. He might of been a bad boy with a reputation, but he was a bad boy who wanted to graduate. 

Tristan didn’t believe that he would, but he played along anyways. “Fine. “ he handed the baby over to Miles. “We need a name for him. Something cute.” 

“How about Megatron?” It was great idea in Miles’ mind. Megatron was his favorite Transformer and the baby was a robot. There was no way Tristan could say no. 

“Megatron, really? No.” Well, that idea was shot down quickly. “That’s so stupid. We’ll name him Jason.” 

“Jason?” There was no way in hell Miles was naming their baby Jason. He once knew a guy name Jason that went to his family’s country club and the name has been tainted for him ever since they got into a fist fight. “No.”

“Fine.” Tristan was already getting frustrated with Miles. They couldn’t even decide on a baby name together. How were they supposed to take care of it for an  _ entire  _ week? This was going to be impossible! “MJ. It’s short and nice. Easy to remember.”

“MJ?” Miles was confused by the choice in name. “What does that stand for?”

“Miles Jr.” When it came out of Tristan’s mouth, he realized it sounded better in his head. And the look on Miles’ read that he wished he never heard that. “...Or not?”

“No, it’s whatever.” Tristan nodded at him, then decided to ignore him for the rest of class. Miles went back to doing whatever it was on his phone, so it wasn’t that hard.  

Once class was over, Tristan took the baby back from Miles. He didn’t fully trust him and wanted to have MJ for the first night. It didn’t take much convincing for Miles to agree, but he wanted to help as well and promised to come over after school for a few hours. Tristan wasn’t sure how he would take having Miles in his personal space, but he’d have to get over it for the sake of the baby and the grade. 

Tristan held onto MJ for the rest of the day. He was forced to eat lunch alone in the student council office since the baby wouldn’t stop crying. Tristan had tried everything: feeding him, rocking him, changing him, and even singing to him. Nothing. Nothing he did worked. It wasn’t supposed to be this hard. He’d taken care of his niece who was less than a year old all the time with no problems. Now a robot baby was going to show him up? Ridiculous. 

After about thirty minutes of non-stop crying, MJ had finally given up and fell asleep. Tristan was so grateful and could now finish up his assignments while he had some time left. Thinking this would be easy, was bad on his part. He wasn’t sure how anyone could take care of a child and still live their everyday life. The thought of having a child at a young age was terrifying. That was a plus side of being gay. Tristan never had to worry about getting some poor girl pregnant and dealing with the consequences. 

He still wanted a family one day, though. This project wasn’t going to change that no matter how much little MJ cried and messed up his schedule. When he saw his future, it was him staying home with the baby when first born while his husband worked, then eventually going back. His parents had done the same with him and his brother. Work always came first in their family and wasn’t going to be any different with Tristan. He was perfectly fine with being raised by a nanny and his kids would be too. 

As the day progressed, MJ became worse and worse. Teachers constantly dismissed him causing him to miss important lessons. Now, he was sitting on the front steps waiting for Miles. This baby that he loved so much at the beginning of the day was now a menis. He didn’t want to take him home for the night anymore, in fear that he would get no work done. It was an easy decision for him. He might not have had faith in Miles in the beginning, but now he had to. 

“Hey, Tris.” Miles greeted him a bit earlier than expected. Class wasn’t out yet so that must have meant that he was skipping. “Didn’t expect to see you out here.” 

Tristan stood and thrusted the baby into Miles’ arms. “Take him. I’ve been kicked out of all of my classes today because it won’t stop crying.” 

“Aw, I thought you loved him?” Miles teased, “What? Now that he’s interfering with your plans, you don’t want him anymore?” 

Tristan huffed. How could Miles ever understand? He was rich and could afford to miss class. “Not all of us have daddy’s money to buy our way into a fancy college with. Some of us have to work for it!” 

Tristan knew he fucked up when the disappointment spread across Miles’ face. It quickly turned into anger, and fearing that he was going to get hit, he back away. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was that angered Miles, but it clear that something had. He wasn’t trying to offend him, sometimes things just slip out. Before he could apologize, Miles snatched the baby bag from Tristan and stormed off. 

There was no point in going after him. Tristan just accepted that he screwed up. He wasn’t sure why he cared. He and Miles hardly even talked that much before today. He wasn’t interested in him in the slightest. Not even if Miles was one of the hottest guys in the school… He reminded himself Jake. They would be dating in no time and after this week he wouldn’t have to talk to Miles again. 

*

Tristan waited out front for Miles the next morning. He texted him a few times the night before only to get no response. No shocker there. Tristan screwed up royally and couldn’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t want to be the type of person that didn’t own up to their to mistakes, even if he didn’t know what they were. 

It was almost time for class when Miles arrived. He had MJ in a carrier on his chest and his bag in another. He stood in front of Tristan and waited for him to speak. Miles realized that there was no possible way Tristan could know what his dad was like or how he treated him. He wasn’t pissed anymore, but he still wanted to hear what Tristan had to say. 

“I’m sorry,” Tristan started, “For whatever it was I said yesterday that upset you. Sometimes I don’t know how to keep my mouth shut.” 

Miles thought about it for a minute. He wasn’t going to disagree. From the time he started school here last year, he knew Tristan liked to say what was on his mind no matter who it hurt. It just surprised him that he apologized. “You’re forgiven. Just don’t do it again.” 

Tristan was relieved. The last thing he wanted was to get on his partners bad side. Miles wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. He made a mental note to stop judging people before he got to know them. It was a bad habit. “I won't. Promise.” 

Miles handed off MJ to him and they walked into school together, Tristan not even caring for once that he was late for class. 

“Have you always been as stuck up as you are now?” Miles asked as he picked at Tristan's food. They decided to have lunch together so they could do this the right way. Tristan invited him back to the student council office which prompted Miles to make a dirty comment towards him. Tristan acted disgusted when in reality - he wouldn't have minded Miles blowing him. 

Tristan slapped his hand away, annoyed. “I'm not stuck up.” 

“Sure you're not, Princess.” Miles laughed. It was amazing at how much denial Tristan was in. That, or he really believes he isn't stuck up. 

“Don’t call me that. Don’t you have work to do?” Tristan demanded to go through Miles’ bag and after getting past the blunts and having a lecture (that Miles didn’t listen to) he found day old homework papers. Tristan was appalled that he hadn’t finished his assignments the night of and made him do it right in front of him while he watched. 

“I already told you that it’s not due ‘til Friday. I have time.” He stole one of Tristan’s grapes from tray and threw it in his mouth. “You really need to learn how to relax. I could show you.” He looked Tristan up and down and smirked, hoping he would get the hint. 

He did. “Ugh, no way! I’m not that type of person.” 

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Rumor has it that President Milligan liked to get down and dirty in the student council office. Miles believed it and wanted to know first hand if it were true. 

“It’s not.” Tristan hated that rumor. Make out with one guy in there and all of sudden you’re a Clinton. “Don’t believe everything you hear.” 

Miles rolled his chair closer to Tristan, “How about we make it true?” 

“I have a boyfriend.” Tristan lied. Anything to make it seem like he didn’t want it. 

“Liar.” Miles got up and walked around the back of Tristan’s chair. He traced the back of his neck with his index finger and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I know you want me… I can see it in your eyes.” 

Tristan couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak either because Miles was right. He felt a shiver going down his spine as Miles breathed on his neck. How had his feeling for this boy changed so quickly? He had hated him just yesterday. It didn’t make any sense. He didn’t know what to do. “I…” 

“You what?” Miles ran his hand down Tristan’s chest and under his shirt. His chest was toned and tight. Not something that Miles was really expecting. 

“I-I want it... “ Tristan managed to get  the words out somehow and the other boy was down on his knees right when he confessed - forgetting about the baby completely. 

Miles unbuttons Tristan’s pants and tapped Tristan leg so he’d lift up. Tristan did and Miles pulled them down along with his boxers some to have better access. Miles pulled Tristan’s cock out the rest of the way and slowly stroked it. “Better than I expected…” 

Tristan looked down at him, completely mesmerized by the way Miles was holding him. If he didn’t do something soon, Tristan was going to do it himself. He grabbed Miles’ hand and began moving it faster. 

“Geez, Tris. If I knew you were that desperate, I would have done this sooner.” He moved Tristan’s hand away and licked at the tip of his cock where precum was dripping down. He never liked the taste, but he pushed through. 

“M’not desperate...” Tristan moaned out. He grabbed onto Miles’ hair and tugged on it slightly. 

Miles took this as a sign to hurry the hell up and he placed his lips on the head of Tristan’s cock and pushed down until it reached the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying to drag it for as long as possible, wanting to give Tristan as much pleasure as he could. 

Tristan couldn't take the slow teasing. He wanted Miles to move faster, to touch him more. Anything to get him off quickly. The teasing wasn't something he was use to. Most guys would just get straight to the point. 

Miles could tell Tristan hated it by the way he squirmed around in his chair so, he hollowed out his cheeks and moved his head faster. He cupped Tristan's balls in his hand and massaged them gently. Tristan was babbling words above him - Miles not understanding a word he was saying, but that must have meant he was doing what he needed. 

“Mi-Miles…” Tristan lifted his hips, causing his cock to hit the back of Miles’ throat hard. Miles jerked away from Tristan in surprise. He glared up at him, but decided to continue instead of stopping like he usually would. 

Miles moved back to the head and licked around it while his free hand stroked the shaft of Tristan's cock. After a few more moments of stroking and sucking, Tristan let out a cry as he came in Miles’ mouth. Miles spit it out immediately onto the floor, hating the taste in his mouth. If he hadn't liked Tristan so much, he would have bitched him out for it. 

“Um,” Tristan pulled his pants up and tucked himself back in. He was still coming down from his high and couldn't believe he had just done that. What if someone had walked in? “I… I think you should go. Lunch is going to be over soon and I should clean this up.” 

“Right,” Miles stood, kind of upset that Tristan didn't offer to return the favor, but instead decided to kick him out. “I'll see you later.” He grabbed his bag and the baby and left the room. 

Tristan watched as he left and slammed his head down on the table. He wasn't supposed to like Miles. He was supposed to like Jake who was nice and not a troublemaker.  He had his entire life planned out and Miles wasn't apart of it. He couldn't make this mistake again.

*

It'd been two days and things between him and Miles were as awkward as ever. They stopped eating lunch together and only exchanged a few words when passing MJ back and forth and during class. Today was the last day of the project and Tristan was glad for this to finally be over. 

He sat next to Miles in class and took MJ from him. “I'm gonna kinda miss you, little guy. It was nice while it lasted.” 

“Yeah, I'll just be glad when this is over with.” Miles said quietly, but just loud enough for Tristan to hear. 

Tristan wasn't sure why that snide comment hurt him so much. He told himself that he was done with Miles after this, so why did he want to beg for forgiveness? 

When the teacher came around to tell everyone their grades, Tristan was shocked to find out they received an A. After he had dropped the baby yesterday - Tristan was sure they would be done for. “How the hell did we get an A?” He asked. 

“I had my brother reset him when I went to visit him.” Tristan knew about Hunter. He had harassed Maya Matlin online with his friends last year after the gamer club was shut down. After the break, he had just disappeared. He wondered what happened to him, but he wasn't going to pry. 

“That was really nice of you to do.” He really appreciated the effort Miles put in this week. It was something he didn't have to do since Tristan was an ass to him. 

“It's no problem.” Miles put his hand on the baby's head and rubbed it. He wouldn't admit it, but he grew attached to the little guy over the week. He also grew to like Tristan a lot. It was hard for Miles to be mad at Tristan for rejecting him after their hookup. He saw how sad he was all the time and wanted to make him happy. “I know how much it means to you to get a good grade.” 

Tristan put his hand on Miles’ shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Thank you.” The small amount of contact was too much for him and his slid his hand back down on his lap. Who was he kidding? He had it bad for the bad boy. “Maybe we could hang out after this?” 

“You wanna hang out? After you rejected me?” Miles joked. He was right back to old ways, seeming to not care about what happened anymore. 

Miles had a point.  “I’m sorry about that, but do you  _ really  _ think we would work out?” 

“Why can’t we try?” Miles asked. He moved his chair closer to Tristan, “It’s worth a shot, right?” 

“Yeah,” Tristan couldn’t help but smile. This wasn't what he expected to come out this week. Everything changed so quickly that it made is head spin. For once, he wasn't upset that things weren't going as planned. “It’s worth a shot.”


End file.
